Earth
Earth is the third planet from the sun of the Solar System in the Milky Way galaxy. It is the densest and fifth-largest of the eight planets in the system, and home to Humans, Amazons, Atlanteans, Fishermen and the Brine. Earth is orbited by a single moon. History Prehistory Rise of the Olympians at the height of their power.]] The King of the Olympians, Zeus, created Mankind, who eventually spread their civilizations across the planet. Following their creation, Ares came to grow jealous of his father's creations, strove to corrupt them with violence, inducing Zeus to create the Amazons to spread love among Mankind, countering Ares' influence. Dark Ages Invasion of Earth In 28,000 B.C., Steppenwolf of Apokolips arrived with an army of Parademons on the orders of Darkseid with the intentions to utilize the power of the Mother Boxes to terraform the planet into one similar to Apokolips, but the invasion was met with resistance by a mighty alliance of Earth's armies, consisting of Amazons, Atlanteans, and Humans, with the assistance of Yalan Gur, the Sector's Green Lantern and the Olympians. After a prolonged battle, during which the Yalan Gur lost his life , Steppenwolf and his army were driven away in humiliation. The Mother Boxes were each given to the planet's civilizations by Zeus and were stored away. Subjugation of the Amazons Furthering his corruption of Mankind, Ares induced humanity to conquer the Amazons, leading Hippolyta to rise to lead her sisters to freedom once more. Meanwhile, the War of the Gods was against them, in which he slaughtered all of the other gods, until only Zeus remained. Zeus would defeat, wound, and drive his malevolent son into retreat, but was mortally wounded himself in the process. Before succumbing to his wounds, Zeus would father the "Godkiller" Diana by Hippolyta, and create the protected island of Themyscira for the Amazons to hide from Ares on, in order for humanity to once again have a godly savior from Ares one day. Kryptonian Expansion Earth was one of the many planets scouted for colonization during Krypton's era of expansion. The planet was changed to be the destination for Scout Ship 0344 by Dev-Em while Kara Zor-El and her crew were in stasis. During an ensuing fight between Kara and Dev, in which both Kryptonians were affected by the radiation from the system's sun, the ship automatically set course to the surface of what would later be Canada. 19th Century World War I Diana would indeed return to save humanity 5,000 years later, near the end of World War I in 1918, resulting in the defeat of Germany and Ares, as well as the end of the war. 20th Century Battle of Metropolis Earth's second contact with extraterrestrial beings occurred 30 millennia later, in 2013, when Krypton's military leader, General Zod broadcast a message to the people of Earth announcing that they were not alone in the Universe and that he was in search of a member of his race who had been inhabiting their planet for over 33 years posing as a human. After a separate attack that left Smallville, Kansas in ruin, General Zod attempted to alter Earth's atmosphere and create a new Krypton, partially destroying the city of Metropolis in the process. However, his plan was ultimately foiled and Zod himself was defeated and killed by Superman. Death of Superman Later on, determined to cease Superman's existence, in 2015 Lex Luthor unleashed the devastating abomination Doomsday that could have easily brought about the eventual extinction of human civilization on Earth if left unchecked. Weaponry of the U.S. military proved completely ineffective against the might of Doomsday which included fighter jets and a nuclear warhead. With the ability to unleash massive amounts of destructive energy to heal itself from any attacks, Doomsday proved to be near unkillable and more than even Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman could handle. Only near perfect coordinated attacks from the Trinity, and Superman's willingness to sacrifice himself to kill the Kryptonian/human hybrid monster using a Kryptonite spear (that ultimately weakened them both) saved the day. Though not without cost, as Superman and Doomsday delivered the final deathblows to each other Earth was saved once again, but now more vulnerable than ever with more eventual alien invaders on the way and Earth's most powerful champion presumed dead. These events prompt Batman to work with Wonder Woman to recruit a metahuman response team (the Justice League) to fill the void left by Superman's death, as Earth is almost certain to have another huge confrontation with powerful threats on the horizon. Metahuman Emergence When the ancient metahumans, Enchantress, and her brother, Incubus threatened to take over the world, the director of ARGUS, Amanda Waller sent Task Force X into the field to defeat them. Task Force X, a team of incarcerated criminals with exceptional abilities and skills, which could be forced to battle against such formidable threats, successfully defeated the powerful metahumans and saved the world. Steppenwolf's Return In the present, Steppenwolf sensing that earths defenses were lowered with the death of Superman enacted his second invasion of Earth. However, he was once again defeated by the newly formed teamed of heroes known as the Justice League which consisted of a revived Superman. Invasion of Atlantis A year after the defeat of Steppenwolf, King Orm of Atlantis plotted an invasion of the surface world as vengeance for years of humans polluting and poisoning the oceans and planned to unite the Seven Kingdoms of Atlantis together either through persuasion or force to succeed in his planned war. However, the planned invasion was foiled before it could even begin due to Orm’s brother Arthur now known as the hero Aquaman managing to claim the trident of Atlan and defeat Orm in battle. Dethroning him and taking his place as the new king of Atlantis. Nations on Earth *Afghanistan *Atlantis *Australia *Bangladesh *Belgium *Kingdom of the Brine *Canada *China *Egypt *Kingdom of the Fishermen *France *Germany *Greece *Iceland *Italy *India *Iran *Japan *Kahndaq *Kazakhstan *Kenya *Mexico *Nairomi *North Korea *Russia *Thailand *Themyscira *Tonga *Turkey *United Kingdom **England **Scotland *United States of America **Alaska **California **Delaware **Kansas **Maine **Michigan **New Jersey **Ohio **Pennsylvania *Vietnam *Xebel Wars and conflicts * Invasion of Earth (28,000 BC) * War of the Gods (3,000 BC) * World War I (1914-1918) * World War II (1939-1945) * Cold War (1947-1991) * Kryptonian Expansion (2013) * Second Invasion of Earth (2017) * Attack on the Surface World (2018) * War for Atlantis (2018) * Knightmare References External Links * * Gra Category:Planets Category:Locations